The Two Dimensions
by MrFedoraMan
Summary: I do not own anything! The story follows young hero in training, Izuku Midoriya. The ninth holder of One for All. After the Hideout Raid, they thought they would get some rest before the Provisional License Exams, but they were wrong. What happens when new villains appear, who might even be stronger than the League of Villains? They need to find new allies, much stronger than now.
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

 _My name is Izuku Midoriya, and this is the story of how I will become the next most powerful hero. My story basically started at the age of 4 when I got to know that I am quirkless. Before that I always dreamed about becoming the number one hero, because of my idol, now former Symbol of Peace, All Might. In Junior High, I was outcasted, bullied everyday and almost like a ghost because of this._

 _Then that day happened. The day that changed my whole future to the way it is now._  
 **"Can you become a hero even if you are quirkless?!"** _,_ **"You can become a hero."** _. Those were the words I heard from my own, and basically everyone's, hero. But then, 10 months of intense training came into my way, while I was preparing for the exams to get to the U.A.. All Might himself prepared me for the school. He saw me as a worthy successor, and that's why he passed the quirk he had, to me. One for All._

 _That quirk has been passed one to another through generations, with me being the ninth holder. Quirk that grants superhuman strength, speed and senses. It was basically more than I could've ever asked. Over the time, through intense trainings, I've learned to somehow control it. A technique that allows me to use it without breaking my bones, One for All: Full Cowling. At the time, I can only use it to 5% of my full power._

 _The school I go, U.A., is my current home. We got to live in dorms since the attack that happened at the summer camp sometime ago. Teacher's thought this was 'better way to secure the students'. Guess they might be right. They are now able to keep eyes close to us and act quickly if something happens. To think about the future, I need to become even stronger to protect those who are most precious to me, lik-_

"Hey Deku?"

Midoriya quickly shut down the book where had written the text and lifted his sight towards the voice, towards his first and best friend, Ochako Uraraka. "What'cha doing?" she was interested.

"N-Nothing interesting. Just... stuff..." he looked away, embarrassed. In curiosity and concern, she sat next to him, "Are you alright?"

He looked at her, _'why so close...',_ "Yeah? Why?"

"You seem to be more cautious and avoiding than usually", she looked straight at his eyes. He could clearly see the worry in them. "I think I've just been little off after the recent incidents, and on top of that, I'm still trying to figure out how to get to use more of my power without breaking myself apart".

He sighed, "And now that we're going to get our hero licenses, I still need to figure out my own style". _'_ _ **You are still trying to imitate me'**_. She put her hand on his and with confidence, "There's no need to worry Deku. I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough. Besides, that's who you are!"

He was confused, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, you always manage to react quickly. No matter what situation, no matter what time. You always help others, never leave them alone. Like back when we had the entrance exam. You risked your life to save me, even when you didn't have any points to pass the test. I just want to let you know that, I'll always be grateful for that".

This brought back memories from the Entrance Exam they had last year, on how he first time used the One for All in action. To save the specific person;

 **"Ow..." Midoriya looked behind his back, only to see that nice girl's leg crushed under a pile of rocks. He saw how desperately she tried to get out from it but no success.**

 _ **'I'm sorry I didn't ask first. I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you..'**_ **as the zero-pointer came closer, without thinking, he ran towards the girl.** _ **'There's no combat points rewarded for taking that humongous villain, but there is an opportunity. A chance to shine.'**_

 **As he ran, he suddenly a surge of adrenaline in his feet. At that moment, he only thought about saving the girl and leaped towards the robot, shocking her and others. He clenched his fist as the shirt started to rip off.** _ **'Yell this from the bottom of your heart!'**_ **, as he prepared to punch the zero-pointer,** _ **"SMASH!"**_ **, the fist hit the target.**

He smiled, "Nothing is nobler, than self-sacrifice. That's what All Might told me the day after". She couldn't help but smile as well. As she looked at the clock in her wrist, it was time for lunch break.

"I guess its time for lunch, don't you agree?", "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up soon". She looked looked one more time, "I also hope you remember that if you _ever have something in your mind_ , you can talk to me, right?"

He smiled and nodded. Uraraka got up and made her way towards the classroom door. Midoriya took a small peek of her, suddenly feeling the butterflies. _'Just what is this feeling...'_ he thought as he touched his chest.

* * *

 **~Somewhere else, Present.**

"So, if I understood correctly. You want US to help you to kill this man, who is even stronger than your grunts? Don't make me laugh. We got better things to do" A man with gray hair and bluish cloak said mockingly.

"You know, we could help each others. You help us get that man out of the lights, and we'll help you get these 'Sins'" Shigaraki suggested, smirking

"These 'Sins' aren't just normal human beings. They are humans who hold some incredible power. Especially their leader, Meliodas. That guy, is not to be underestimated" The man replied

"But I don't think there will be much of a problem if we combine our strengths, right? Just think about it. We can both get the bastards we hate so much, out from our way. And when that happens, no one is in our way to stop us" Shigaraki looked straight at him. He thought about it.

"50/50"

Shigaraki tilted his head in confusion, "50/50. We get half of this dimension and half of yours into our possession, same goes to you. Plus, I want the Sins alive to me. Especially him. His death must come by my hand, no one else's. Otherless, you can do as you please."

Shigaraki smirked and extended his hand, "Seems like we got a deal. I'm sure it will be such a pleasure to work with you, Ten Commandments. I'll inform you later when we are done with the preparations."

After the hand shake, Shigaraki made his way towards the portal that Kurogiri made, _'Just wait until I get my hands on you, Midoriya and All Might.'_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a little short introduction! This was basically meant to be an introduction to this new book, what I call "The Two Dimensions". I'll try to keep the story's pace as decent as possible so it won't get too fast or too slow, but will see. Next chapters will be a lot larger and the story might get little darker as it passes on. But until the next time!


	2. 1: Welcome Back, Captain!

**JUST WANT TO GIVE A LITTLE HEADS UP! FROM NOW ON THE STORY MIGHT INCLUDE SOME MAJOR CONFLICTS THAT WILL HAPPEN IN BOTH 7DS AND MAH, ONLY HOW I SEEM FIT TO THE STORY! WITH THAT ASIDE, HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

 **1\. Welcome Back, Captain!**

Kid looking figure with messy blond hair, The Seven Deadly Sins' captain, Meliodas walked out from chamber where he completed his trial to get his old power back. He looked at his fists and clenched them twice before walking towards Jenna, the keeper of the secret place that only few knew about.

"Well then... How about my powers?" Meliodas walked towards Jenna, who sighed.

"I really don't want to do this because what might be outcome, but since you passed the test, I guess I have to" She grabbed her spear and gestured Meliodas to follow her to the main hill. When they got there, she lifted the spear up, " **Rakushida Tsumidamashi**!"

A giant ball with dark magic inside appeared in front of them, "I-Is that where his power lies?!" It's huge!", Jenna swinged her palm a little bit as a gesture to stand back, as everyone did. She then looked at Meliodas, "Are you ready?", he nodded.

" **Zehalo Zikihalo Batoreshiho**!" The ball broke, and all the darkness inside flew all over the place, making it look like it was night time. " **Kalioderaishi tafutamiyaviyo mondola**!" and with this spell, all the darkness started to aim towards Meliodas, eventually getting into him.

When every single bit of it vanished into him, his face dropped towards the ground, "Finally... Finally my power has returned!", Ban was being cautious since his tone seemed to change, "Captain..."

In that instant, Meliodas lifted his head up, "Just kidding", making everyone sweatdrop. King took a closer look at him, _'You didn't change at all.. did you?'_

Meliodas grabs his shirt then puts it on. He turns towards Merlin, "Can you teleport me to where the Ten Commandments are?", everyone's eyes widened.

Ban took a step closer to him, "Are you insane? Even now that you got your power back, going straight at their base is clearly a suicide!"

Meliodas completely ignored the question while grabbing his sword, "So, can you?"

Merlin sighed, "Yes. However, there will be a small time lag between when you are there and when I can bring you back. Basically, you have to hold them off by yourself for short amount of time or you will as a corpse. Are you okay with that?", Meliodas got confident look and smiled, "Yes!"

Merlin nodded as Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder, "Meliodas, you know you don't need to do this right now", he smiled, "I'll just go and greet them, that's all!", the smile turned into grin as he vanished.

* * *

 **~Ten Commandments Location, Present**

He appeared to a dark place that resembled a tree? There he took sight towards ten people with demon marks on their foreheads, Demon King's elite group, Ten Commandments. He grinned and put two fingers at his forehead, "Yo!"

Two of the Commandments, Zeldris and Fraudrin surprised, took two steps closer, "Meliodas!"

"HOLD IT!" they heard sudden shout as third Commandment, giant robot figure Galand, dropped in front of Meliodas, looking straight at him. "No one will lay a single finger on him. He's my pray that I've let get away..." Galand dropped his head at the height of Meliodas', "...I'm the one to finish him of-"

A punch connected to his jaw as Meliodas jumped and took a grip of one of his horns, pushing it into the ground, making it explode. "Ohhh... What's this? You've changed a little since we last met?" he got up, took the spear he has and started to swing fastly at Meliodas, " **Chaotic Judgement**!" but no luck on hitting him.

This created dust all over the place, with everyone noticing Meliodas standing on top of the spear, "Not really, just returned little bit to my old self", Galand felt anger build inside and prepared to punch him, but soon felt a kick in his head. He hit the ground and Meliodas didn't leave anytime to get up and started to beat the Commandment, finally hitting him in the head.

As Meliodas walking towards the Commandment, he could feel the presence of other Sins which was very odd. Then he remembers the words; _'What dwells within him is not a wrath like a turbulent raising fire that destroys everything or a wrath like a calm deep sea that swallows everything. He now has complete control over his wrath now.'_

"This is what I've been waiting for! Now we can actually start having fun!" Galand exclaimed as he got up. Meliodas stopped in front of him, took a grip of his sword and without any warning, took a fast swing at Galand. As everyone were shocked, Galand dropped to the ground in pain.

Meliodas puts the sword back to it's case and walks towards the other Commandments, leaving the Galand on the ground in pain and blood. He grins, "Don't look at me like that. I just came to give you a greeting and talk a little bit, that's all".

Zeldris felt the annoyance build inside him, "There's nothing to talk about, Meliodas. Only thing that we can think about is our rage towards you and desire for revenge against the four clans", Meliodas sighed, "Don't be like that Zeldris. We are brothers after all".

'10 seconds before the teleportation'

Meliodas shaked his head and started to get to the point, "If you all are trying to continue from where we left off 3000 years ago, you can bet that The Sins and I will crush you with everything we've got", Zeldris gritted his teeth, "You didn't seem to understand at all, there's nothing to talk about!"

"This isn't a talk. _This is a warning_ ", this was enough for Zeldris and Fraudrin leap at him, ready to attack. Meliodas sighed and right before they reached at him, he vanished. Zeldris gritted his teeth again and took his sight towards Galand.

"Get up, you lazy bastard. We still got to get the plans ready to be executed" Zeldris exclaimed to him. Galand clenched his fists, "Grrr that damn punk! My patience with that bastard is over! This plan with that guy must work or I will go after him as well!"

The man with the blue cloak, their leader, Estarossa got up, "Choose your next words very carefully, Galand. Do not worry about the plans. Worry about getting your strength higher if you're so worried" he grinned, _'You just know how to surprise us, over and over again, Meliodas...'_

* * *

 **~Back at the main camp**

As soon as Meliodas appeared back, others sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you are okay" Elizabeth exclaimed as she suddenly hugged him. Meliodas was surprised but soon embraced back, "I told ya. I just went to give them a little greeting", King flew closer to him with hands across his chest, "And exactly what kind of greeting if you don't mind telling us?"

Meliodas broke out from the embrace then put his hands behind his head and grinned, "Well, I more like went to warn them that we'll crush them if they have the will to continue the war", "Are you serious?! So you just went straight at their base and provoked them?!", he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, more or less..."

King felt the annoyance build inside at his careless actions, "You moron...", "What's the big of a deal with it?", "This guy... can't be serious..."

Meliodas' expression went from smile to serious one as he looked around, "We do know that their plan is to conquer the Britannia, and it will be less risk taking if they split up. Since if all of the Commandments stay together, even I wouldn't be able to take them out even now that I'm stronger".

"Then the best plan is that we split up as well into small groups, and take one or two out? Is that what you suggest?", Merlin asked as Meliodas nodded, "It is risky, but probably our best one without getting major conflicts with them".

Everyone looked at others, not sure what to say about the situation. So, Meliodas blurted out,"Let's prepare our leave. I guess it's best if Merlin could look for their locations", She nodded in response.

He turned towards Elizabeth, "So... How did your training go?", "I... failed..."

He noticed how her expression changed to sadness and was about to cheer her up until, "But most importantly, you got all of your powers back. Right?", Meliodas was shocked and nodded peacefully. "Then I guess it's fine that I might've failed. I'll just keep trying and trying until I succeed" she said with confidence.

Meliodas smiled and turned towards Jenna and Zaneli, "Anyway, thanks for helping us out! We really appreciate it!", they chuckled, "In return, kick their asses and save the world!"

"We will" he responded with determination and they started to take their way out. One by one, everyone walked through the portal and vanished from there.

* * *

 **~20 Minutes Later, Nearby Hill**

"I would like a drink..." Meliodas exclaimed stretched his arms. "By the way captain, did you really get in a battle with the Ten Commandments when you 'greeted' them?" Ban asked in curiosity with King on his side. "You could say that I played a little game with them" Meliodas grinned.

"But surely I can tell, that you both, Ban and King, have gotten little stronger than previously", both smiled proudly, "Well, don't think that you're the only one who got training, duh"

"Then will you allow me to take a closer look?" Hawk walked at them, looking peacefully. "Well, well, well. Ban's strength increased from **2,993** to **3,220**. And King's from **3,845** to **4,190**!", Meliodas chuckled, "You weren't lying"

Both proudly smiled as Meliodas in curiosity walked to Hawk, "How in earth do you remember the previous numbers?", "Well of course, you could call me 'Hawk, the combat class maniac' from now on".

Elizabeth walked where the two were, "By the way Meliodas, how much strength you gained from that ritual?", Hawk got suddenly excited, "Thought you'd never ask! Let me see... **3,250**?", Merlin let a small laugh.

"Hey Meliodas, your power level has seem to gone lower than before, why's that?", Hawk asked as Merlin came a little closer to him, "Hawk, I think you forgot an extra zero", everyone's eyes widened and Hawk sweatdropped, "Then that means... his power level... is **32,500**!?"

Meliodas walked a little closer to the edge, "I guess it's time to look for him", he turned towards Merlin and smiled. Hawk seemed confused, "Him? The last sin? Aren't you already powerful enough to beat them?" Meliodas laughed a little bit, "Escanor is even stronger than me".


	3. Read This

For those who are waiting for new chapter, still...

I am sorry for leaving. I've been doing lots of stuff IRL.

If I can be honest, the reason why there's no new chapters, is just 'cause I never really planned on the story (which is kind of common of me). Sometimes there's the time when I have an idea of how the story goes, but somehow forget it pretty easily... And now looking back at the first two chapters, I just find it on need to be re-done.

Oh yeah! Btw, I've been writing new book for quite sometime now, which is going to be around 30 chapters long with decent amount of words in each of them! And, this is something I've planned from chapter to chapter on how it goes!

I will add it as soon as I'm around halfway through done so you guys can have something to read for a while (I hope...)

So yeah, I will try to update them as much as I can but right now, my schedule is going nuts. I need to work on other stuff as well...

Again, I'm sorry.

NO I WON'T ABANDON THIS :) I'll just try to find new way to revive it! Like re-writing the story and such. But IDK how long it will take now that I have the other book in works. We'll see in the future...


End file.
